


3. Overheard at Sunshine Tidings Co-op

by Jonkular



Series: Overheard [3]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Alcohol, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonkular/pseuds/Jonkular
Summary: There's a vault dweller from a vault up north setting up settlements and causing a stir in the commonwealth. Some people have seen him, some people have traded with him, some people have even up and left their homes to go see if they can make a life in the settlements popping up in the North. But no one knows his true intentions.Greg and Bev are having a drink at the local bar the settlement opened. Greg's hangs out here most of the time. He's a weapons dealer, but no one at the settlement really needs weapons.  Greg was transferred here from Sanctuary Hills and still has connections back there. Bev's a farmhand like a lot of the settlers here. She loves to gossip, but most farmhands are pretty new and don't know a lot about the settlement yet.
Series: Overheard [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021500
Kudos: 4





	3. Overheard at Sunshine Tidings Co-op

Overheard at the bar in Sunshine Tidings Co-op:  


“How’s it goin Bev?”  


“Oh I’m doing alright, how have you been?”  


“Oh I can’t complain.”  


“They got you dealing weapons in the market right?”  


“Yeah, going pretty slow right now. Got all these weapons coming in from Sanctuary but ain’t got nobody to sell em to.”  


“Yeah I was wondering about that. Why’s he got you selling weapons when there ain’t nobody to sell em to? Only got sixteen people here so far, and everyone’s already traded in their pipe pistol for an upgrade.”  


“Well between you and me, as much as I figure he’s just got me managing inventory.”  


“What do you mean?”  


“A caravan will come in from Sanctuary with a bunch of Weapons, and then another caravan, sometimes the same guy, will clear me out and leave. Couldn’t figure out why we were just movin weapons back and forth, but then I took a walk out to Drumlin Diner the other day. Ol’ Trashcan Carla was out front smoking a cigarette before she headed back up to concord. She told me she saw one of our caravans leaving here. ‘Stead of taking a left to Sanctuary, they took a right!”  


“To Drumlin?”  


“Nope. Said they kept going straight. ‘Ave a hunch they were headed into the city. I figure they must be selling all those weapons out there.”  


“Ya don’t say,”  


“That ain’t even it though, ya know how Blue has been leading those scavenging parties with him out south?”  


“Yeah, he’s been looking for junk. We’ve been really hurtin for copper lately since we installed those generators. Gears too.”  


“Yeah well I was talking to Steve-”  


“Steve the old ghoul who usually stands security out at Red Rocket?”  


“Yeah, well he’s been going on those scavenging parties. They’ll stay here a night on their way back. He was telling me the other night that Blue is scoping out the area. Lookin for another place to set up camp between here and Diamond City.”  


“Another settlement? Don’t ya think that's a little ambitious I mean we ain’t been here but a couple months.”  


“Yeah but look how big we already are! We got new folks coming here every week from Sanctuary and Red Rocket, imagine how many people are living up there now?”  


“I sure hope Blue knows what he’s doin. Don’t get me wrong, this is the best gig I got in a while, but people are talkin about us Greg.”  


“You ain’t gotta tell me, you see some gunners got a set up on the bridge up yonder?”  


“Yeah we all been talking about it. About to set up some turrets on the South side to keep them at bay. That’s why we need those gears.”


End file.
